The Incident
by Hello Anyone There
Summary: Viktor gets a message from the Military Academy.


It was the message every parent dreaded hearing, and it was even worse when you were king, dealing with an entire country and couldn't simply leave your responsibilities to hare off and find out what was going on. Sitting at his grandly beautiful and intimidating desk, surrounded by various attendants and other personnel Viktor read through the message that had just been delivered again, it was short and succinct,

_Your Majesty,_

_There has been an incident at the Military College between Bruno von Glanzreich, Kai von Glanzreich and Ralf von Fuchs. All three pupils have been suspended while an investigation takes place into the nature of the altercation. All three pupils will be sent home for the duration once their injuries have been addressed. Please do not underestimate the severity of this situation. We will contact you with further information after the investigation by both our administration and the police has been completed._

_Yours,_

_Glanzreich Military Academy_

Aware of the many eyes upon him, Viktor allowed no emotion to show across his face, even as the words 'police', 'injuries', 'investigation' and 'suspended' flashed through his mind. His stomach felt as though it was filled with cold lead and his throat felt tight. What had happened? What could have occurred to create such a serious situation? Were Kai and Bruno alright? Injured? Had they been attacked? Why hadn't the school given him more information?

As a father he wanted nothing more than to call a carriage and storm straight over to the academy to find out what was happening and check over his children himself. As a king he had to seem completely unaffected and in control. It was a harsh reality, one of the most painful ones he had come to accept since ascending to the throne but his kingdom always had to come before his family. No matter how much his heart called for him to disregard his duties. He nodded his thanks to the messenger and told his secretary to inform the servants that Princes Kai and Bruno would need their rooms prepared for tonight.

Despite the current situation whatever it turned out to truly be, it would be good to have them home again. Licht and Leonhard would be delighted to have their older brothers back, and no doubt he would hear the full story of what had happened from Bruno at least. He tried to keep these comforting thoughts in mind as he filled in paperwork and met with several political advisors. He would be seeing his sons soon enough, he would be able to check they were alright with his own eyes. He just had to control his anxiety until then.

Dinnertime rolled around, and then supper. As expected Leonhard and Licht were highly anticipating their brother's return, unaware of the looming disaster that might be accompanying them. The evening passed slowly, with Viktor's anxiety ratcheting higher and higher with each passing hour. Each minute of time seemed to take an age to pass, the second hand dragging its way around the face of the clock as slowly as possible. The Academy was maybe an hour or so drive by carriage. What could possibly have been taking them so long to travel the distance? The line about injuries loomed larger and larger in his mind, were they too badly hurt to travel? He stared out of his office window unseeing of the beauty of the palace ground before him, mind dwelling on what could possibly have happened that would cause something this serious. He knew Kai had been having difficulty fitting in, but there had been no reports of fighting or hostilities with other students, and Bruno was hardly one to cause trouble. He just couldn't think of something that would cause this sort of response from the Academy. They'd dealt with every imaginable problem in their years of functionality. These thoughts and many others were occupying so much of his attention he didn't even notice the carriage pulling up until he heard the guard's challenge.

Heart in mouth Viktor stepped even closer to the window, looking down as the carriage door opened and his two sons stepped out, both still in their uniforms. They were both walking under their own power and simply seeing them both upright and present filled him with a rush of relief. Then he saw the way Bruno's arm was strapped to his side, bandages peeking out from under Kai's shirt, the way both of them looked exhausted and defeated and the relief turned into a churning worry gnawing away at him. Kai was standing close enough to Bruno he looked like he was trying to guard his younger brother, even in the safety of the royal palace and Bruno was keeping his eyes on the ground, as though he were ashamed of something. Worry gripped Viktor again as he examined his sons as closely as he could through the window. His two youngest sons came running out to see their brothers; he could see how both Bruno and Kai were doing their best to pretend that everything was fine, to reassure their siblings. Leo seemed to believe them, but Licht was more suspicious, from what he could see of their interactions. The boys entered the palace and Viktor turned to face his door, knowing that Kai and Bruno would come straight up to explain themselves to both their king and their father.

"The Princes here to see you." His secretary announced quietly, letting the two boys in and departing the room to give the family privacy. Viktor looked at them both, able to see now the bruises on Bruno's face, the broken skin on Kai's knuckles, the stiff way they were both holding themselves. They looked dejected and apprehensive, as though they were expecting a scolding. His heart broke a little, he still had no idea what had actually happened but they both clearly thought they were at least somewhat to blame. Viktor didn't say anything, walking towards them instead, absently noting that Kai had grown even taller since that start of term. As he stepped in front of them, they both straightened as though they were on military parade, Kai staring straight ahead and Bruno still watching the floor.

"Bruno. Kai." He said softly in greeting. Bruno practically flinched as he spoke and Viktor's concern deepened even further. He'd never seen his studious son like this. Bruno was generally full of confidence and bright interest in whatever he was studying. Now he looked almost close to tears, the bandages on his face making him look even younger than before.

"Father." Kai replied. His voice was as soft and quiet as ever. Viktor noted he didn't seem as upset as Bruno, there was a subtle tension in the set of his shoulders that suggested he was still furious over something. From the damage to his hands Viktor could easily assume Kai had been the one to actually fight.

"I'm glad to see you both back."

"Yes."

"Although I am surprised by your return, term does not finish for another month."

"No."

It occurred to Viktor that he was carrying the majority of the conversation here.

"I received a letter from the Academy, it mentioned there had been an incident but failed to give any further detail."

"It wasn't Kai's fault father!" Bruno said, speaking for the first time and finally looking up from his detailed examination of the floor. Viktor turned to his third child.

"Brother…"

"No Kai, it wasn't your fault, I should have been able to handle the situation better, you were only trying to help me."

"Both of you, you're going to have to explain yourselves properly. The Academy was very sparse with their information." Both Princes hesitated again, exchanging a look and Viktor narrowed his eyes at their evasiveness. He understood that they were both hurting physically and emotionally over whatever had occurred but he needed to understand so he could help. "I'm asking as your father right now, do not make me ask as your king."

Bruno and Kai exchanged another look before Kai began to speak. He explained about seeing bruises whenever Bruno would leave training, they way the younger prince would brush them off as accidents or himself being too slow. Kai knew Bruno's skills lay in academic activities rather than physical exertion and had allowed himself to be persuaded that there was nothing further going on. But the bruises kept appearing and became more extensive and severe each time. Bruno seemed on edge, nervous and Kai had tried to question him further. Bruno had brushed off the concerns yet again and Kai hadn't pushed, not wanting to put even more pressure on his sibling who already appeared to be struggling. Then finally Bruno hadn't turned up for a study session and Kai had gone looking for him. On the way to the fencing halls he had overheard two younger pupils laughing about someone targeting one of the princes and his alarm reached breaking point. He'd run all the way to the fencing hall where he'd found Bruno on the floor, Ralf von Fuchs standing over him with a wooden practise sword.

Kai paused, clenching his fists and visibly fighting back his rage as he was reminded of the sight. Bruno's shoulders had slumped and he wouldn't meet Viktor's gaze.

After a moment Kai continued, explaining that he'd seen red as Ralf had laughed and kicked Bruno, who was already bruised and bleeding with his glasses thrown aside. He'd lost his temper entirely and attacked, leaving the other badly injured.

"You were hurt too Kai." Bruno said. "The medical staff said you have three broken ribs and you cracked your knuckles."

"I'm fine."

"You are not…I never wanted you to get hurt because of me. I could have handled it…"

"He was hurting you."

"That doesn't matter-"

"How can that possibly not matter?"

"Boys!" Viktor said, stopping the argument before it could devolve any further. They both froze, seeming to remember exactly where they were and falling back into worried silence. Viktor looked at them both and suppressed a sigh.

It could have been worse he supposed. The thought of Bruno being bullied in such a manner, the thought of another child hurting his son was enough to cause Viktor's temper to rise; he could imagine how much worse it had been to Kai to actually witness his brother being treated like that. Kai had the gentlest heart of all his children but he was highly protective and had a terrifying strength when roused to anger. As a father he could do nothing but applaud Kai for trying to defend his family. As a king he had to consider further implications.

"Bruno, is that what happened?"

"Yes father."

"Are you badly hurt?"

"…a cracked wrist and bruises mostly."

"I see."

"Kai is not to blame father." Bruno reiterated earnestly. "I should never have let the situation reach such a point."

"Why was Ralf von Fuchs targeting you in the first place Bruno? I find it hard to believe you aggravated someone to that extent."

"Well…he believed that as royals we were being given special treatment. That the teachers were grading me highly because of my status rather than my abilities. He told me that I was weak and just coasting on my name." Bruno sighed. "He claimed he was trying to 'toughen me up', though I doubt he expected me to really believe him. His jealousy was rather apparent, I wasn't about to trust he had my best interests at heart."

"Are you angry father?" Kai asked. Viktor narrowed his eyes at the pair of them, speaking with the full authority as the king of the realm.

"Angry? A student has been badly injured, both of you are currently suspended and under investigation and once the press finds out they will be like bloodhounds over the entire incident. The police will be involved in the entire experience and if they should conclude that you are to blame, either of you, then you will be arrested and trialled for assaulting a student. Considering your position that could lead to jail time and your removal from the line of succession. Even if charges are not pressed the Academy may decide to not allow you to return, breaking a generational tradition. I think I have good reason to be angry with both of you do I not?"

With each word both Princes looked more and more guilty. Bruno in particular looked horrified as their position was made clear and Kai was looking at his bruised and bloodies knuckles as though he was only just recognising that there would be consequences to his actions.

"I'm sorry father…"

"I am sorry as well."

"However," Viktor continued, Kai and Bruno looking up at him apprehensively, "Kai. You were defending your brother. I cannot be angry at you for standing up for justice and protecting your family. Bruno, you were dealing with a difficult situation. You let it go too far and you should have certainly sought assistance long before it reached that point, but you refused to lash out and did your best to diffuse the situation. I am not angry with either of you."

"But-"

"I am not angry with either of you Bruno." Viktor repeated. "I'm just relieved you're both safe and relatively well. I'm proud you tried to help one another. I love you both, and that will never change."

Both boys looked hopeful and worried and relived all at once and Viktor smiled at them. It was hard seeing them so unhappy, he loved his children and wanted to see them happy and safe. Stepping forward he pulled them both into a hug. They were injured and scared and they would probably be facing a tough few weeks or months, but he had perfect faith that his children would withstand whatever happened together. He was proud of them and he was glad to have them back with him.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again though, I don't want to spend another day worrying that you both have been hurt or worse."

Bruno laughed at that, a little shakily,

"Don't worry father, I have no intentions of this ever happening again."

"Me neither."

"Good."


End file.
